warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenwolke
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Tropenfluss. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Tautropfen (Diskussion) 13:02, 23. Mär. 2013 Bilder Hallo Aschenwolke, ich habe die Bilder mit den Namen "Fleck and Frost" und "Leopard" gelöscht, da es zum einen nicht erlaubt ist, Fanart von anderen Leuten hochzuladen und zum anderen Vorlagen oder Bilder mit den Vorlagen aus dem Warrior Cats Wiki. Zudem gehört es sich nicht, einfach Bilder die dir nicht gehören zu übermalen bzw. umzufärben (=recolorn), wie du es bei dem Fleck and Frost Bild gemacht hast. 14:30, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) WICHTIG Schau doch mal auf der Seite FichtenClan (GemeinschaftsClan) vorbei! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:31, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Bild Hallo Aschenwolke, ich habe gesehen, dass du Tautropfen bearbeitet hast. (Wo bei bearbeiten hier falsch ist weil du ja nur ein Bild hinzugefügt hast. Ich muss dich darauf hinweisen, dass sowas hier eigentlich nicht erlaubt ist. Wenn du Bilder für andere bzw. die Artikel anderer machst, wäre es besser, wenn du vorher fragst, ob die überhaupt in den Artikel kommen dürfen. So von meinem "gemecker" mal abgesehen, möchte ich mich auch noch ganz herzlich für das Fanart bedanken, ich weiß zu schätzen, wenn jemand meine Charaktere malt, zumal das Bild auch super gelungen ist :3 16:54, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hi! Ich wollte Fragen, ob du mir ein Bild malen kannst(so wie im Tagebuch von Goldherz) aber ohne Farben(also Vorlage) ich werde es auch nicht online stellen, ich male aber gerne Katzen aus, aber ich kann mir keine eigenen Vorlagen malen. :( Ich hoffe du machst es für mich. ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 11:32, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ja, kann ich machen, aber bei mir sind dann irgendwie diese komischen... Punkte... zu sehen. Wie bekommt man die weg?Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 12:24, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) hi Äh.. Ja hi! Ich wollte dir nur mal zeigen wie ich, mit meinem schäbigem Photo Editor, deine Flockensturm gezeichnet hab. Also hier ist sie:thumb|Ähm... Hässlich ist ja aber auch nur mit Photo Editor gemacht By Benutzer:Flockensturm zum Benutzer Blog Dürfte ich auch solche Wettbewerbe machen? ähnliche Preise, komplett andere aufgaben!? By Benutzer:Flockensturm Yup. Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 17:43, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Dankiii Benutzer:Flockensturm Frage+Lob Also erstmal giele bilder und vorlagen die du da selbst mals!! und zwietens könntest du mir viell, so ne vorlage malen nur wenn du möchtes?!Benutzer:Jaguarkralle/Sig 16:01, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hey :D Hallo :D Ich hab mir einige deiner Beiträge hier angesehen und finde dich ausgesprochen kreativ! Hättest du vielleicht Lust mir bei meinem Wiki, zu meiner WaCa Story zu helfen? ;3 Würde mich sehr freuen wenn du helfen willst! :D LG 09:44, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Unicos Bild Klar, gerne! Ich würde mich freuen :D LG 17:51, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re Hallo Aschenwolke, Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, allerdings mag ich es nicht so sehr wenn meine Charaktere gemalt werden^^ Ich hoffe du verstehst das Grüße, 19:07, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo Aschenwolke, mir sind deine Bearbeitungen aufgefallen und das leider nicht im positiven Sinne. Zum einen darfst du nicht einfach die Seiten anderer Benutzer bearbeiten und zum anderen sollen Kategorien wie Mutter, Vater, Kätzin und Kater nciht mehr verwendet werden da sie unnütz sind. Es wäre also nett, wenn du das unterlassen könntest. 21:06, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Aber, ich bin doch Silberhauch.Lohenblut (Diskussion) 13:32, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Das hab ich nur benutzt, weil mir kein anderer Name eingefallen ist. Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 19:15, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hi Aschenwolke! Wie gehts dir? Wünscht dir Lohenblut (Diskussion) 16:15, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC). Gut, danke, Val! Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 19:15, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) hi von Ozelotherz (Diskussion) 13:09, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen an meinen Katzen Hallo Aschenwolke! Es zwar nett von dir gemeint, dass du mir beim Kategorisieren meiner Katzen helfen möchtest, trotzdem fände ich es schön wenn du damit aufhören würdest, da es meine Katzen sind und nur ich sie bearbeite, auch wenn Kategorien fehlen! So, davon mal abgesehen, finde ich das Bild, was du von Unico gemalt hast sehr schön, dafür vielen Dank :)^^ LG, 19:16, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Tagebuch Hi! Ich hab da mal eine Frage: Darf ich auch ein Tagebuch führen?(oder mehrere, jenachdem wie ich das in Geschichten packen kann?) Ok, mehrere ist übertrieben. Aber ich wollt fragen. ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 17:30, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danki! Hi Bia! Wünscht dir Lohenblut (Diskussion) 17:22, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC). Hab ein geiles Bild für dich! thumb|400px|Blindschweif und Goldherz von Lohenblut (Diskussion) 18:19, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC). Preis Hier ist dein Preis! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 09:57, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC)thumb Darf ich es wieder neu machen? Hi wolke^^ ich wollte fragen ob ich wieder ein neues tagebuch machen darf, da das erste gelöscht wurde. Ich würde dann aber nicht wieder das selbe machen, sondern ein anderes. Dürfte ich? LG und AL Paare Hey, =) du hattest ja eine seite indem man junge vorschlagen kann für die paare,ich bin mal so von 3 jungen ausgegangen(sind für dämmerfrost und flocke) Feuerjunges(für asche).png|Feuerjunges Mondjunges(fürasche).png|Mondjunges Blutjunges(fürasche).png|Blutjunges Ich hab mir auch character und namen ausgedacht,du kannst die aber auch ändern;) Blutjunges: sie möchte unbedingt ihrem Vater gefallen und ist sehr ruppig und brutal,sie zögert keinen kampf und mordet kaltblütig.Sogar ihren geschwistern gegenüber ist sie so Feuerjunges: sie ist kämpferisch und wild,sie kämpft gerne,hat aber eine große schwäche für wasser.Wenn sie eine pfütze sieht springt sie sofort hinein und ist dann total verspielt.Sie kann sehr gut schwimmen Mondjunges: ist ein sanfter,lieber kater und dass gegenteil seiner schwestern,er liebt den Mond und er jagt gerne,er möchte am liebsten gar nicht kämpfen ich hoffe dir gefallen die vorschläge,ich wusste nicht ob es clan namen sein sollen,ich gehe davon mal aus lg Geisselpfote ka was ich jetzt hinschreiben soll damit man weiß das dass neu ist=D Du kannst sie gerne auf die seite stellen;)Ich hoffe dir haben die vorschläge gefallen lg nochmal Geisselpfote Kategorie "Treue oder Verrat?" Hey, ich habe gesehen, dass du einige Seiten in die Kategorie:Treue oder Verrat? gepackt. Da ich diese Kategorie für die Charaktere meiner Geschichte erstellt habe, wollte ich dich bitten, die entsprechenden Seiten wieder heraus zu nehmen :) Ist jetzt nicht weiter schlimm, aber ich finde, die Seiten haben nichts in der Kategorie zu suchen... LG 16:58, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage also ja sorry erstmal weil miene siggi is derzeit iwie auserkontrolle :( ja zur Vorlage eagl wie es aussieht alle deine bissherigen die ich gesehen habe sind unglaublich :)))!!! Also lass deiner fantasie freienlauf! Deine signaturlose Jaguarkralle Kategorien Hi aschenwolke, ich wollte dich fragen ob du es unterlassen könntest bei meinen Seiten Kategorien hinzuzufügen? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du das lassen könntest! LG ??? Wieso hast du"Vereinigung der Clans, Hirachie" gelöscht?!? Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 14:26, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen und Gelöschte Seite?! Hallo Aschenwolke -.- Ich weiß, ich bin kein Admin aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit ganz schön viele (fremde) Seiten bearbeitet hast :/ Gerade hast du auch die Hierarchie zu einem Buch von meinen Freundinnen Flocke und Efeu gelöscht!! Warum?! Keine LG von 14:30, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Das war ein Wikia Nutzer*grummel* Das war ein Wikia Nutzer. Er hat(warum auch immer!) hingeschrieben:"die seite wurde gelöscht,von aschenwolke." Wieso?! Hab ihm schon geschrieben...Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 14:36, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) )))))),: Weißt du wie man eine Seite wieder herstellt? LG Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 14:41, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danki! Hast du die Seite wieder hergestellt? Danke!!!!!!!!! Da ich um 00:00 höchstwahrscheinlich schon schnarchen werde wünsch ich dir schon jetzt ein frohes neues Jahr 2014! LG Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 15:05, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re Blogs Wie du vielleicht siehst, sind dies keine Vorstellungslog oder ähnliches, sondern welche, die zur Information wie Regelerweiterungen und ähnliches dienen. Ein anderer Admin hätte diese Blogs genauso gut erstellen können. Zudem sind die Blogs entstanden, bevor das verbesserte Forum, das die praktische hervorheben-Funktion hat, geschrieben. Und Blogs waren vor dem Forum die beste Möglichkeit, um User auf soetwas hinzuweisen. 17:17, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Danke!!! Danke, das bild is so sweet!!! Wollen wir Freunde sein? LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 13:31, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) LIEBE Ich liebe das bild danke!!!! <3 ich mal mir mal ein profilbild davon wenn ich zeit habe danke danke danke deine glückliche Jaguarkralle <3 Bild Kannst du mir bitte ein Bild für Löwenblut machen? Sie ist eine goldbraune Kätzin mit Bernsteinaugen. Bitte nimm eine von deinen selbstgemachten Vorlagen(oder so). Und warum: weil bei mir goldbraune Katzen immer schei*e aussehen, genauso wie Bernsteinaugen. AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 15:21, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ps.: Kann ich deine Freundin sein? Wir sind ja jetzt nur Bekannte(im Wiki)... Hi Asche Hier ist für dich ein Bild von Goldherz in meinen Bildvormat (warscheinlich schlechtes Deutsch)Ozelotherz (Diskussion) 18:59, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC)thumb|Das ist Goldherz Kategorien Ich möchte nicht unhöflich klingen, aber könntest du es bitte lassen, meine Charaktere in Kategorien einzufügen? Danke. 19:25, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Wa Ca malen Wiki Hi, ich hab ein Wiki gegründet, das WaCa malen Wiki. Du malst ja auch selbst Vorlagen und ich dachte, du könntest mir beim Aufbau helfen. LG, deine Saf'ar'iMit einer eigenen Meinung ist es schwer ans Ziel zu kommen, aber dafür wird es ein viel glücklicherer Moment sein 12:43, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Chat? Hi Wolke, kommst du in den Chat? Kann aber leider nur kurz...ist ja egal^^ Kommst du? LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 18:43, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re: Siggi Geht klar, Siggi gibt es im Laufe der Woche^^ LG 20:05, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Eine Idee für dich... Ich hab dein Bild gesehen und eine Idee für eine Geschichte, wenn du sie selbst noch nicht hättest... Eine verbotene liebe zwischen den beiden! LG und AL deine Bildi Hey, ich hab ein Bildchen für dich! Selbst gezeichnet, muss man dazu sagen. Mein Bild ist zwar nicht so schön wie deine Bilder, aber trotzdem hoffe ich es gefällt dir ^-^ thumb|Ich find der Schmetterling ist schön und Das junge geht :/ LG und AL wünscht dir deine Hallu^^ Hi :3 ''' Ich finde, du kannst echt super zeichnen <3 Welches Zeichenprogramm benutzt du? Ich male auch, ich hab KolourPaint :D Hier, ich hab dir ein Bildchen gemalt und wollte fragen, ob wir Freunde sein wollen? Wäre toll, wenn ja :) thumb|Bob :3LG und AL, deine 19:42, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Aufbau Halt ein paar Vorlagen malen und die Katzen von WaCa beschreiben und mit den eigenen Vorlagen malen ;). LG, '''Saf'ar'iMit einer eigenen Meinung ist es schwer ans Ziel zu kommen, aber dafür wird es ein viel glücklicherer Moment sein 09:47, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage,Bild Hallo, Als erstes wollte ich sagen dass ich deine Vorlagen ganz toll finde und ich wollte dich mal fragen ob du mir welche erstellen kannst? Ich hätte gerne einfach eine für eine Blutclan Katze und eine für eine Kätzin und einen Kater=) Ich wollte dich auch fragen ob du ein Bild für mich machen würdest,dieses sollte ein Bild sein indem Biene neben Birkenfall liegt und Birkenfall mit ihr kuschelt und dann verlegen miaut: Ich denke ich liebe dich ich hoffe es ist ok dass ich danach frage,mit den Vorlagen ich würde es auch toll finden wenn du mir die vorlagen gibst die du hast und da kannst du dann deine Unterschrift draufsetzen damit man weiß wer das gemacht hat lg Geisselpfote das Bild ist sehr gut;) und ja ich meine Bee's Pain=D ich hab mir angewöhnt sie Biene zu nennen.Danke für das Bild;D Lg Geisselpfote zu dem Bild: aaaaaaaaw:D das bild ist so süüüüß,das hast du richtig gut gemalt,danke;) Geisselpfote Blitzsturm Hallo Aschenwolke, ich wollte fragen ob du ein Headshot-Bild von Blitzsturm malen kannst, sie ist eine graue Kätzin mit dunkleren Ohren, dunkleren Pfoten und einem weißen Brustfleck. Du kannst dich ja an meinem Bild orientieren ;) thumb|left|So sieht ihr Kopf aus :D Lg, Cookie XD 10:04, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) OMG Danke das Bild ist voll cool *-* Cookie :3 17:26, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Re.: Happy Valentine's Day! Dir auch einen schönen Valentinstag! (Bild kommt später noch ;D) AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 13:34, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Happy Valentine! <33 Aww *-* Dein Bild ist echt süüß <333 Hab mich echt gefreut :D Dir auch alles Liebe zum Valentinstag von mir! :* thumb|376px|:* Dankiiii!!<333 Oh danke! Dein Bild ist so schön! Vielen Dank! Sry das ich erst jetzt antworte doch hab ich eine Freundin bei mir^^ LG und AL deine die um 23:50 noch auf ist^^ Hallo Aschenwolke ich bin Eisfrost XD. Ich muss dich loben! Hi Wolke! Ich muss dir mal was sagen: Du zeichnest SUPER Bilder! Wollt ich nur mal gesagt haben^-^ LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 16:56, 21. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hilf mir bitte! Hilfe! Hallo! Kannst du mir bitte helfen bei der Charackterbox? 1: Wieso steht da bei mir auf der seite Bachschimmer: Vorlagenschleife entdeckt. Charackterbox grün. 2: Wie kriege ich Bilder da rein? Lichtschein (Diskussion) 18:42, 21. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Noch ein Bild C: Hey ^^ Ich wollte fragen ob du mir noch ein Bild malen kannst? Da sollen Frostblüte und Regenwolke zusammen kuscheln xD Frostblüte- weiße Kätzin mit schwarzem Rücken und braunen Pfoten, grüne Augen Regenwolke- grau-weißer Kater mit dunkelgrauen Pfoten, dunkelblaue Augen Lg, Cookie :3 Cat-Comedy? Hi Wolke :3 Ich wollt dich fragen ob ich ein Tagebuch namens Cat-Comedy machen darf!? Wenn nicht überlege ich mir was andres^^ LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 17:29, 18. Mär. 2014 (UTC) PS: Ich freu mich schon auf Himmelblau *-* PPS: Ich versuche Anime-Malstil zu erlernen O_O PPPS: Es funktioniert nicht wirklich ._. PPPPS: LEIDER!!! PPPPPS: Ich verlier die Übersicht XD Danki<3 Danke Wolke <3 Ich habe das einfach mal nur so zum Spaß geschrieben, und auf einmal- ZACK!!! - wurde eine Story draus :D Es ist eine Mischung aus Geschichte und Tagebuch. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir ;) Hier der Link: Klick mich :D Wenn du es nicht tust, kommt Tigerstern und holt dich!!! >:D LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 12:57, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) BILD!!! Hey Wolke :3 Ich hatte die Idee jedem meiner Friends ein Bild zu malen. Und hier( welch eine Überraschung!) ist deins:thumb|I hope you like it! Das mit dem Malstil kommt später noch dazu^^ LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 11:27, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ich find die Idee gut^^ Aber was meinst du mit "wir"? Alle Nutzer des Wikis (OMG!!!)? Oder nur bestimmte; z. B.: Flocke, Shadow, du, ich, ect...? Sonst aber ein guter Einfall! PS: Ja das wird so geschrieben :b PPS: Schön das es dir gefällt *-* Hi :3 Hi Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich dich Wolke nennen darf? Achja, kannst du ein Bild zu Beerenjunges (by Eisfrost) malen? Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 15:51, 22. Mai 2014 (UTC) Yay! Yay! Du bist wieder da ! :3 Ich wurde gerade mit Handtuch in unseren Pool geschubst! ;_; AL, 16:46, 22. Mai 2014 (UTC) Acc löschen? Warum wirst du den Acc iwann löschen? :o AL, 17:04, 4. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Ashy! Ich bin Lotusblüte und wollte fragen, ob Siggis machen kannst? Hallo Aschenwolke! Ich wollte fragen ob du Siggis machst? Ich schreib mal mir selbst.... Hahahha! Das war lustig :c Fanaaaart ^^ Ich hier ein kleines Fanart von deinem Kater Vulkanherz: thumb Hoffe es gefällt dir :3 LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 06:37, 11. Aug. 2014 (UTC) At oder sowasXD Huhu! Nach einer Ewigkeit laber ich dich mal wieder anXD Können wir vielleicht ein Arttrade machen? Ich fänds sonst iwi etwas unhöflich ( von mir) wenn ich mir immer ohne Gegenleistung ein Bild zeichnen lasse;D LG Geisselpfote Fanart ^^ Hallo Aschenwolke^^. Ich hab ein Fanart für dich gemacht. Hoffe es gefällt dir. thumb Tut mir so Leid!!! Hallo Ashes (neuer Name von mir, gefällt er dir? xD) Es tut mir sooooooooooooo unendlich Leid das ich dir noch nicht geantwortet habe! Aber toll das du endlich wieder on bist :* Was war denn der Grund für dein "Verschwinden"? LG und nochmals 'ES TUT MIR SO LEID!' von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:35, 19. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hey! Ich bin der neue Account von Flockensturm. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob du dich noch an mich erinnerst^^'. Falls doch, bin ich echt froh, ist aber auch nicht schlimm, falls du dich nicht erinnern kannst. Ich wollte nur vorbeischauen. Autumns Leafes... ich habe mich erinnert wie man verlinkt!!! Ashes. Mein Engel. Out of ideas. Sorry for the headline. Ich wollt einfach Hi sagen. wenn auch auf komische weise.... Deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:28, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) W.O.L.K.E! DU BIST WIEDER DA :DDD <33333 Mein Schnuffel, ich habe deine Comics wiedergelesen und an dich gedacht. Schön das du mal wieder da bist :* Deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.'']] 07:12, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihm gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 13:55, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC)